


Kills And Kisses

by jyunos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Softcore smut, adrogynous!taeyong, dont expect much from this, gangster!jaehyun, implications of sex, is there even a plot tbh, it probably doesn’t make sense at the end, lots of kisses, lots of making out, lowkey thigh kink, not really smut but ok, plot twist???, side johnten or smth, taeyong is whiny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos
Summary: One thing Taeyong hates is gangsters, despite being the son of a gang leader. But despite his hatred for gangsters, he can’t seem to hate Jaehyun.





	Kills And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,, this my first long fic... the idea was random actually and it progressively gets bad towards the end because i wrote this at 3 am when my brain is on auto pilot but,, enjoy? 
> 
> just a heads up, instead of a story with actual plot, this is more of a concept idea.

Applying the last touches of his lipstick, Taeyong takes a last look of himself at the mirror. Feeling satisfied, he smiles at himself before walking off with the sound of his stiletto heels clicking against the marble floor. Fixing his lace shirt, he takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking out of the rest room and joining the crowd. The club was busy as usual, the music blasting from every corner of the room, groups of people dancing with each other. He looks around to find his best friend, Ten, who is busy making out with his boyfriend. Taeyong sighs and walks away, heading towards where his father was sitting with his minions—the gangsters. 

 

Taeyong wasn’t a big fan of gangsters, gangs, the mob, the mafia and other criminal organisations. He started being feminine just to piss his father off since his dad insisted on him being the next leader of the gang but his plan backfires when he finds out that his father doesn’t mind him dressing any way he wants or act however. On the other hand, he found his true skin—being androgynous, having both masculinity and femininity. Wearing makeup, wearing heels, whatever it is, he loves them all. 

 

Seeing a favourite face, he struts over to the male and sits himself on the male’s lap who happily welcomes him with a smirk on his handsome face. Dressed in a black suit, paired with a black dress shirt too and a nice burgundy tie with his brown hair gelled up with some strays falling in front of his eyes. Without a doubt, Jung Jaehyun is the most handsome man Taeyong has ever seen. If Taeyong had not known better, he’d think that the male is a model, not one of the most powerful gang member who’s notorious for his heartless killings. 

 

“Hey handsome,” Taeyong greets, tilting Jaehyun’s chin up and leans down to press a kiss against his lips. He feels Jaehyun’s hand going up to his thigh, gripping them hard enough to make Taeyong moan. 

 

“Hey beautiful,” Jaehyun greets back, satisfied with the sound he heard Taeyong make. No, they weren’t dating. In fact, they never confirmed their relationship. But everyone knew better not to mess with Taeyong or they will have to deal with Jaehyun’s wrath. Jaehyun may look like a calm and forgiving man with his peaceful exterior, but the gang members know that inside of that beauty, lies a sleeping psychopath. It’s like an unspoken rule, Taeyong is Jaehyun’s, and Jaehyun is Taeyong’s, no further questions needed. 

 

Sure, Taeyong hates gangsters, but Jung Jaehyun is the only exception. 

 

—

 

Taeyong sits on the couch alone at one side of the room, sipping on his iced coffee, watching Jaehyun at the table who is planning their next strike with some other members. Taeyong is definitely enjoying the sight; Jaehyun with a concentrating face, brows furrowed as he listens to the suggestions of the other members, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, showing his toned arms. If Jaehyun wasn’t considered hot before, he definitely is now. Jaehyun turns slightly, catching Taeyong’s gaze. Taeyong looks at him with a bored face, pointing at his lips, pouting slightly. That is definitely a code for saying his lips are lonely and is inviting Jaehyun for another kiss. 

 

Taeyong saw Jaehyun scoff before turning back to the group discussion. Taeyong rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable on the couch, putting his remaining drink on the floor. He knows the planning is going to take a long time, hence he decided to take a short nap while he waits for Jaehyun to finish up. 

 

When he finally wakes up, he sees Jaehyun sipping on his iced coffee, making him frown. “That’s my coffee.”

 

Jaehyun looks at him and takes one last sip of the coffee, pushing Taeyong down and connects their lips. Taeyong whines at the sudden aggressiveness but then melts in the kiss. Jaehyun’s hand moves to Taeyong’s hip, gripping it tightly and he grinds down on Taeyong’s crotch making the latter moan, lips separating, giving Jaehyun an opportunity. Jaehyun pushes his lips down against Taeyong’s opening his lips slightly, letting the cool liquid flows down from his mouth to Taeyong’s. 

 

Taeyong feels some of the liquid slipping and dripping down his face but he paid no mind, enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips on his and the coffee from Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun pulls away first, making him whine at the loss of contact. A single finger slides through the trail of leaked coffee on Taeyong’s jaw. Without thinking, Taeyong catches the finger and sucks it clean while staring straight into Jaehyun’s eyes, as if teasing. 

 

“Not here, baby,” Jaehyun says as pulls finger out. “The boys are still here.”

 

Taeyong huffs. “Let them watch then.”

 

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong in disbelief before standing up and straightens his clothes up. “Let’s go home, baby.”

 

Taeyong immediately stands up hearing that, making Jaehyun chuckle. Jaehyun collects his stuff while Taeyong is already at the door waiting for him eagerly. 

 

—

 

Jaehyun pulls the trigger, his face remains stoic and expressionless while the other members flinch as they witness the body drop down to the floor, a pool of blood forming on the floor. The room was cold and still, everyone was afraid to move—breathe even, afraid that one wrong move, Jaehyun will take them out on the spot. The brown haired male stares down at the now corpse for one last time before keeping his gun. 

 

“Clean it up,” Jaehyun orders before casually walks out of the room, only to meet Taeyong dressed in a  short wine coloured dress and a blazer with a nude coloured heel boots looking upset.

 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, walking slowly to Taeyong, pulling the shorter in for a sweet kiss. 

 

“Hey,” Taeyong says, smiling slightly. “What did he do?”

 

“Spy,” Jaehyun answers shortly. “You look beautiful today, by the way.”

 

Taeyong scoffs, smiling sweetly at Jaehyun. “Don’t I always?”

 

He rests his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, looking up into Jaehyun’s eyes. 

 

“Of course,” Jaehyun answers, laughing slightly before whispering into Taeyong’s ear, “But you look exceptionally fuckable today.”

 

“Then do it,” Taeyong smirks, biting onto his lips before walking away from Jaehyun who just looks at him with a grin on his face. 

 

—

 

“How are you and Jaehyun?” Ten asks as they sit in the cozy cafe, enjoying their sweets. Taeyong looks up with questioning eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Are you guys even in a relationship? What’s your status or are you guys just fuck buddies? You like him, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t know, Ten. We’ve never spoken about it… I don’t even know if he wants to be in a relationship.”

 

Ten smiles softly, resting his chin on his hand, “So you do like him.”

 

Taeyong turns red and immediately looks down in embarrassment, internally scolding himself for falling into Ten’s trap. “I never said anything.”

 

Taeyong looks up when he is calmer, looking straight into Ten’s eyes. 

 

“You really are the son of a gangster,” Ten states, watching Taeyong going from flustered and embarrassed to having a fierce gaze and all hints of redness gone from his face. 

 

Taeyong just laughs it off.

 

“Then, how about you and Johnny?”

 

“We’re doing great,” Ten says, smiling sweetly as he stirs his drink with the straw. “He’s really nice, total opposite of what I thought he is. The only thing I don’t like about him is that he’s a gang member. He’s such a nice person, why can’t he be a cop instead?” 

 

“A cop? So he could handcuff you and fuck you against the police car?” Taeyong asks, one brow raised and he looks at Ten knowingly. 

 

“Maybe so…” Ten trails and laughs. “Are you coming to the club tonight?” 

 

“No, Jaehyun is taking me out tonight,” a small smile lingers on Taeyong’s face. 

 

—

 

Putting on his blazer, and adjusting his tie, Jaehyun takes one last look at himself before smiling, satisfied at his outfit. Taeyong then enters the room only with a red silk kimono gown, walking slowly to Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around the waist. 

 

“You look amazing,” Taeyong compliments, giving Jaehyun a soft kiss on the jaw. He sits himself on the dressing table, purposely spreading his legs open, putting his inner thighs on display. Jaehyun stands closer to him and he immediately wraps his legs around him, not letting Jaehyun escape. 

 

Tilting Taeyong’s chin up, Jaehyun leans down for a sweet kiss. What expected to be short and simple kiss turns into a hot one when Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer. Jaehyun pulls away first, staring at Taeyong. He places soft kisses along Taeyong’s jaw, trailing down the neck where he leaves hickeys. 

 

“Jaehyun _ fuck, _ ” Taeyong moans he feels Jaehyun working on his sensitive spot. He feels Jaehyun’s hand slipping up his gown, stroking his thigh softly. He sighs at the feeling but yelps when Jaehyun pinches his inner thigh, close to his growing erection. Taeyong’s body arched at the sensation, making him unintentionally grind himself on Jaehyun. 

 

Taeyong’s moans get louder as Jaehyun’s kisses trails down towards the collarbone, hand not leaving the thigh, pinching it slightly at random moments, driving Taeyong crazy and on edge. 

 

Jaehyun carries Taeyong up, walking to the bed before placing him down in the middle, the hem of the gown slipping up, putting Taeyong’s thighs in full exposure. 

 

“Just relax, baby,” Jaehyun whispers, giving one last kiss on the lips before going down to the exposed thighs. Jaehyun rubs the inner thighs lovingly, watching Taeyong melt with his touch. He knows exactly how Taeyong loves being touched at his thighs, especially the inner side and he gets particularly sensitive during sex. 

 

Taeyong hums in delight when he feels Jaehyun’s lips on his thigh, planting soft kisses everywhere. He releases a shaky breath when he feels Jaehyun’s tongue sliding from his inner mid thigh and going up. 

 

“Jaehyun,” he moans, his legs visibly shaking as Jaehyun starts to suck on the skin, biting a little, making a bruise on Taeyong’s skin. “Fuck.” 

 

Both Jaehyun’s hands holds Taeyong’s legs down, preventing it from moving as he works on the inner thighs, making Taeyong into a loud mess of moans and curses. Jaehyun moves to the other thigh, working his magic, satisfied as he hears Taeyong moaning with every touch. Satisfied with his work, he pulls away with a smirk as he hears Taeyong whining at the sudden loss of contact. 

 

“Be a good boy and wait here till I’m finished from work, okay?” Jaehyun says as he looks at Taeyong who’s pouting. 

 

“No,” Taeyong replies stubbornly, trapping Jaehyun around his legs. 

 

“Don’t be bratty here, Taeyong. You know bad boys get punished,” Jaehyun whispers dangerously as he leans for one last kiss. 

 

Taeyong lets go of Jaehyun and he watch Jaehyun leave the room hurriedly, fixing his attire as he does so. 

 

“I wonder how many people will die in your hands today,” Taeyong whispers as he watches Jaehyun go. 

 

—

 

“I’m starting to wonder if you’re doing these stuff to blend in or because you actually enjoy it,” The taller male says. “You’re not betraying us, are you?” 

 

“I’m not,” The shorter laughs, “I just found my true skin, I feel like this is what I’m meant to do.” 

 

“I can’t say that you have a weak mentality and changed like what I’ve seen before because in fact, you do have the strongest mentality in our team. But please, don’t turn into a monster…”

 

“I won’t. Also, when we are taking them down, I’m leaving the country with him, and I’m going to change my identity back.”

 

“I can help with that. Also because I think that’s a good idea. When that day comes, leave and go far away.” 

 

—

 

“Taeyong, babe,” Jaehyun calls. The two of them are cuddling in Taeyong’s bedroom, watching a drama that was playing on the TV,

 

“Hm?” 

 

“How do you feel about leaving this place? Leaving Korea and your family behind, away from these gang activities. Start a new life somewhere else?” Jaehyun asks quietly, not knowing what kind of reaction to expect. 

 

“Do you want to run away?” 

 

“I’d do it if you want to,” Jaehyun says sweetly, looking down at Taeyong who’s already looking up at him. 

 

“I want to…” Taeyong then says, intertwining his fingers with Jaehyun’s. “If it means leaving this gang and never seeing them again. I never liked gangsters and any other criminal activities. I hate myself sometimes for being born as the son of a gangster.”

 

“Then, do you hate me? For being a murderer?” 

 

“No. I can never hate you, no matter what you do.”

 

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong up, planting a short kiss on the forehead. 

 

“When the time comes, we’ll leave this place.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

—

 

Taeyong waits in Jaehyun’s second apartment apprehensively. He received a text from Jaehyun to pack his most prized possessions and necessities. He had never been into this apartment before, it was a much smaller one and cozier than the one that he’s always been to. Trying to calm his nerves, he takes a look around the place, looking at the photo frames on display. 

 

A particular picture caught his attention. His eyes widen at the realisation, seeing Jaehyun and Johnny standing proudly in their uniforms. He was happy, at the very least, because Jaehyun is not a fucked up. But he’s shocked. 

 

The door opens and Taeyong jumps at the sound. Jaehyun then enters, with Johnny holding him for support. Their white shirts stained with red and some cuts and bruises were seen on their faces. 

 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong shouts, rushing over to help the poor male. “What happened?”

 

“Your dad’s gang is down,” Johnny says simply, looking at Taeyong. 

 

No further explanation was needed. Taeyong knew exactly what happened just by hearing that sentence alone. The two boys settle Jaehyun in his bed, Taeyong rushing to find a first aid kit to clean up Jaehyun and Johnny’s minor wounds. 

 

“Baby, this is a stab wound,” Taeyong says worriedly as he examines the wound on Jaehyun’s left side of the abdomen. 

 

“Just apply direct pressure to it,” Jaehyun replies, holding on to Taeyong’s arm assuringly. “I’ll get it treated tomorrow.”

 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny says and Jaehyun looks over slowly, “I’ll get back to the station and do up the reports. Make sure you get yourself treated before leaving. And keep in contact with me.”

 

“Will do. Thanks John.”

 

When Johnny leaves, Taeyong looks at Jaehyun as if waiting for answers. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you guys were cops?” Taeyong finally asks. 

 

“Our identities are to be kept confidential throughout the period we are in undercover. And would you believe me? And how do I know if you would not tell your father?” Jaehyun answers, looking at Taeyong sincerely. “We weren’t just taking down your father’s gang, but also any other individuals that’s on our wanted list. Although I killed like half of them…”

 

“I’m just glad you’re not some kind of crazy killer,” Taeyong says, soft smile lingering on his face. 

 

Jaehyun scoffs before pulling Taeyong down for a hot kiss. Before things could get any further, Taeyong stops Jaehyun. 

 

“As much as I’d like to get dicked down, you’re injured sweetheart,” Taeyong reminds and Jaehyun just rolls his eyes. 

 

“Please?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Not even gonna ride my thigh?” Jaehyun asks, smiling teasingly.

 

“Tempting,” Taeyong says, looking as if he’s contemplating his choices. “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

 

“ _ Taeyong— _ ”

 

“Can I just shower you with kisses?” Taeyong cuts Jaehyun off, preventing Jaehyun from tempting him even further. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that too,” Jaehyun says as he feels Taeyong’s lips on his cheek. 

 

“Taeyong… Let’s leave this country.”

 

“After you recover.” 

 

Taeyong plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead before lying down beside him, snuggling up to the injured male. 

 

“When you recover, we’ll go far away and start a new life, together.” 

 

Jaehyun hums in agreement.

 

“Yoonoh,” He suddenly says. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“My name, it’s Jung Yoonoh. Jaehyun is just an alias.” 

 

“Okay, Yoonoh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s mess, right? yes.


End file.
